Deep and True Feelings
by Saberai
Summary: A poem of Takaya and Naoe's true emotions of each other. Ripped from my Livejournal. Only two people reviewed it. Bummer.


I've just watched the OVA of Mirage of Blaze when Takaya and Naoe are in the hotel room..

That episode is just what happens when Takaya's abandonment and trust issues clash with Naoe's conquring issues.

I wrote some OC qoutes at the job very early this morning:

_"I want to win! I won't loose to you! I will never loose you to anyone!  
I want to run away from you but..I'm...in love with you! I can't make it stop!_

Why?  
Why can't I win against my obssession over you?

I will make you mine!

I will make you mine forever!!"  
__

_"I've trusted you! How could I be so stupid?_

(sob)

Why do you look at me like that?

Do you hate me?

How can you throw away someone who has feelings for you?

Fine! Leave! I don't wnat anything to do with you! People always leave me, anyway!"  


_"I stand by myself in my room,  
Peace and solitude I can enjoy for the night..  
When I think of opening the tight lockets of my feelings,  
Suddenly, I feel a pair of lips on my neck.._

Naoe...

Gentle, sweet kisses on my skin as though from behind.  
I surrender to those kisses,  
They start to feel real.  
A little bit more I give myself,  
I feel hands and arms trailing on chest.

I focus on the feel some more,  
The kisses on my neck becomes intense.  
The presence starts to come around me.  
I tried to distract myself by chocolate pieces,  
I feel a tongue in my mouth melting the treat within together.

I feel it!

Mmmgh!!

My mouth begins to water, my head begins to spin..  
I turn my head from those lips,  
All of a sudden I can see my clothes being ripped and shredded apart!

My heart pounds heavingly,  
My breathing quickens.

Fingertips kisses my bare flesh,  
Another hand in between my thigh, touching the button to turn me on.  
My lover's arms from behind hold me tighter!

I surrender to the presence again,  
He turns me around and kisses me deeper again.  
Still feel his invading tongue touching mine,  
Still my mind's floating and spinning.

I can't touch him!  
He kisses me even deeper!  
The next thing on my mind of what he will do it's obvious.  
I see ourselves in a dim litted bedroom.

I surrender some more,  
He grabs my hips and molds it to his.  
How I wish I can touch him!  
To scan my hands on his chest!  
I long to wrap my arms around him.

Oh God! He's still kissing me!  
The more he touches me, the more...

the more...

I can't resist anymore!  
Take me!  
I want you!  
Hurry!

I draw myself to the bed,  
You go in after me.  
Again, he planted his kiss,  
Fingertips trail on my back,  
His hair drapes on my forehead.  
My body pleads to be made love to.

Squeeze my waist!  
Touch me down there!  
I can't think for reason!  
My mind is gone.

Deeper!  
Deeper!  
Deeper!  
Deeper!

How much will it take for me to peak?  
Feeling my pleasure spot within me...

getting touched and touched again!

Oh my God!  
I can hold you!  
The more I concentrate with this,  
The more real it really feels!

Almost...there!

More! More!

The colors explode and my body limps.  
The presence lingers around me.  
The next thing I know...

I'm in my own bed.

Could I really feel this for real?

Could I surrender to Naoe?"

_"You're like an addiction to me..  
I can't get enough of you._

If you run, my desire will catch you.  
Struggle, and I'll do you more!

Everyday, every hour your image stays in my mind.  
I always want to protect you,  
You're precious to me.  
I'll get rid of anyone who could come between us,  
Even if there is someone you love more than me.

When I think of your face,  
Whenever I think and imagine about you,  
How I long to overtake you and make you mine!

The glimmer in your eyes,  
The way your voice sounds when you speak,  
Never have I've been captivated by your beauty.  
I will possess it, I will possess you.

I can track you down,  
Hold you in my arms and take you.  
Your lovely eyes makes my heart beat so fast,  
My body goes up in heat!

I touch you,  
I kiss you.  
I hear your soft moaning.  
I can feel how your body loves me.  
To make your body do more than that,  
To make it...

open for me.

The more I touch you,  
The more I get turn on.

Kissing your neck,  
Tasting inside your mouth,  
Feeling my touch exploring all over your body.

I want to take you from within.  
Your clothes are a barrier to me, my lovejoy.  
Don't resist me any longer, you're hurting yourself.

Your body arches when I push in,  
I feel your body getting hotter and hotter.  
Your arms and legs hold me tighter  
Like the way you're holding me inside you.

I want more of you!  
I will have you!  
'Deeper' you pleaded as your moanings get louder,  
Pushing deeper within you,  
Wanting to get to the core of you,  
The soul of you,

I love hearing you scream my name!  
Scream it again!

Scream it again!

Tell me more of how I can pleasure you!

I'll take you to a place of excitement you've never been before!

Takaya!  
Takaya!

Takaya!!

Our bodies and souls melt together.  
My being enjoying the warmth of you.

You're mine..  
You're mine forever.."

Phew! I think I got carried away with the poetry part right now! Where did that came from?

Soo.. tell me what do you think of this.


End file.
